


Rainbow Spotlight

by ZianourryFtLouisBum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bi Harry/Louis, Closeted Harry/Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Harry!Dom, Light Dom/sub, Louis!Sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZianourryFtLouisBum/pseuds/ZianourryFtLouisBum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been dating for five years but have been closeted their whole lives. They are both bisexual. They are famous and have to keep it a secret from management, the fans, friends and even family. Both of their families are very open-minded, but as soon as one person knows the truth, so does the rest of the world. Will they ever get their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. --Wake Up Call--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there. 
> 
> Here's the new and improved Rainbow Spotlight.

It was the end of OTRA. They all had such a great time, and would miss it, but they were going to come back, just as promised. Louis was in his room, accompanied by a sleeping Harry, who was snoring softly, wrapped up in the warm white hotel bed sheets. Louis looked over lovingly and sighed, Harry was not a morning person. 

 

“Has, love. Time to get up.” Louis whispered, getting up from where he was packing their suitcases. Harry always slept in his room, sneaking in late at night, making sure everyone was asleep before doing so. They weren’t out yet, and they weren’t ready. So they would wait. 

 

Harry stirred and turned over, pulling the covers tighter around his naked body. Louis sighed and tucked his hand under the covers, finding Harry’s back and rubbing gentle circles. Louis could feel the man breathing, he was a masterpiece. 

 

“Love, c’mon, we’re going to be late. I really don’t want to get caught again, remember? Paul came in, thinking it was just me, and we had to play it off. We told him that you had had a nightmare and came in here, he made you go to bed an hour early for the next week until he was sure that you were okay. C’mon, please?” Louis reminded the man who finally opened one eye, then smiled at his boy.

 

“Yeah, I remember. Alright, where’s my pants?” Harry yawned, sitting up and pushing the covers away, exposing his chiseled, tattoo covered abs that Louis was lucky enough to kiss in the darkness. 

 

“Here, off you go.” Louis smiled, handing his boyfriend his pyjama pants that had been stripped off the night before, not even a second after he entered the room. They barely got any privacy, so when they did, it was all love. 

 

“Have a good sleep?” The boy asked, going back to packing.

 

“Yeah, had a dream about us coming out again,” Harry mumbled, flopping down back on the bed.

 

“What if it’s a sign? Like, what if your dreams are trying to say that we have nothing to be scared of, you know? Like, what if we just came out right now and everything was completely fine. The fans would accept us, management would probably use it as some money maker, but who cares? We would be free! Haz?” Louis turned around to see the man sleeping once again. 

 

“C’mon, Harry. We have to go.” Louis ordered, pulling Harry straight out of bed, making them both fall flat on the ground and burst into laughter. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Harry agreed, getting up and pulling his pants on, disregarding his underwear. 

 

When Harry was dressed and had eaten a wonderful breakfast of cereal, thanks to Louis cravings, he left the hotel room and went down the hall to his own. Then, Louis went and put the kettle on for his tea, which he made with a little milk, but no sugar. Harry said he was sweet enough. A few minutes later, when the kettle screamed, he went over and poured the water into an old mug that Harry had bought him for their first anniversary together. It had two bird silhouettes, flying inside of a gold bird cage. It represented them. That they were free to fly and be themselves with each other, but that they were still trapped and alone in their own world, that they might never escape. 

 

He stirred the milk in and took out the tea bag after a few minutes of letting it sit, he didn’t like it too strong. He went over and sat in the chair beside the window, looking out over a view, of whatever place he had forgotten the name of. Again. He looked down at the bedside clock, that read 6:00 PM, meaning he had half an hour until they all had to be in the car, off to the airport. 

 

He sipped at his tea and scrolled through twitter, favoriting a tweet about him and Eleanor, growing sick to his stomach. Sure, they were great friends, but he was all Harry’s, and Harry was all his. Just as he was downing the last of his tea, realizing he had ten minutes to get dressed and in the car, he got a text from a number he didn’t recognize. It read: 

 

Louis, I know your secret. You have three days to do as I say, or this secret will no longer be a secret. Three days, Tomlinson. Or else. -Anonymous

 

Louis dropped his phone. 

 

“Shit.”

 

-Harry’s P.O.V-

 

Harry walked back to his room, making sure the coast was clear before turning each corner. As much as he wanted the world to know who he was dating, he didn't. He knew that this fantasy in his mind of everything turning out okay was all, in the end, just his own fantasy. He dreamed of the day that he and kiss on stage without having to cover it up as a whisper, hold hands in public, hold Louis at night and kiss him in bed until late afternoon without worrying about getting caught and having to make an excuse, but most of all, call each other their boyfriends. He needed that. He couldn't function without his Lou Bear. If they had to stay like this for the rest of their lives, Harry would break.

 

When he arrived at his hotel room, he slipped in the key card, successfully opening the door. His room was pretty neat and organized, considering he always slept with Louis. All he had to do was pack his carry on, since Louis had packed his bag for him, then meet the other boys in the front foyer. 

He looked around for his carry-on bag, which was a black Adidas backpack, but couldn't see it, so he got down on all fours and searched for it. He looked under his bed, behind the nightstands, on the window sill, in the bathroom and the mini bar. It wasn't anywhere. He then thought that he might have left it at Louis place, so he called the boy.

 

“Lou? By any chance, have you seen my black Adidas bag? It just has my toothbrush in it and some other things like that.” He asked, still searching the room with his eyes.

 

“Nope, haven’t, sorry,”  Louis replied, quickly locking his hotel room door and heading down the hallway carrying his and Harry’s luggage. 

 

“Okay, well let me know if you do, Bye, love. See you in a few.” Harry stated simply, then hung up when Louis didn’t reply. He shrugged it off as tiredness, and picked up the last of his things, stuffing them in a plastic grocery bag, then left. 

 

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

He walked into the foyer, pulling his and Harry’s luggage behind them, then handed them to one of their security guards, who left the lobby and added them to the car that would be traveling behind theirs, holding their items. 

 

Louis checked his phone, making sure not to actually read the message from before. He didn’t want the person knowing that he saw the text. It would only fuel the fire. He took a seat on one of the stiff chairs, putting his foot on his knee and texting the others, wondering where they were. Just as he was about to clock ‘send’, a laughing blond came running down the hallway, followed by a jogging brunette. 

 

“Niall! C’mon lad! Give it here!” Liam shouted, gaining speed. Niall just laughed louder and hopped over a chair that was in his way. Liam finally caught up to him when he fell. Louis smiled at them, forgetting completely about the mysterious text. 

 

“Okay, okay, take it!” Niall laughed, holding out Liam’s phone, which the older took in an instant. He unlocked it, opening it up and deleting the text that proclaimed his ‘love’ to his friend from home. Niall couldn’t stop laughing. 

 

“You twat.” Liam smiled, shaking his head fondly at the blond who was finally breathing normally again. 

 

“Hey, don’t blame me. Love does what it wants.” The blond expressed, standing up. 

 

“Shut up.” Liam spoke, not able to not smile at the cute lad. Niall was a ball of sunshine. It was a fact. 

 

“Alright, lads!” Paul shouted, entering the lobby with Harry and Zayn following. Everyone looked towards him and walked out to the car when he nodded his head in the direction. 

 

Louis got in the very back, followed by Harry who gave a reassuring squeeze the boy’s thigh. Louis hated car rides. He was soon distracted by his phone when it buzzed and lit up, revealing another twitter notification. He opened it up and saw it. Harry’s black Adidas bag. Empty. 

 

Harry looked over, but couldn’t see what Louis was looking at, considering the boy kept his phone so damn dark. He tapped Louis’ thigh, making him look over, and gave him a concerning glance. Louis shrugged and went back to his phone, shutting it off and going to sleep, resisting the urge to cuddle up against Harry. 

 

A few hours into their drive, they stopped at a gas station, where they all got out and had a pee break while Paul filled up the gas. They had another couple hours to go until they arrived at the airport, meaning that Louis had to sit in an awkward silence between him and Harry, while Harry had to keep the awkward silence going, in order for Louis to tell him what was up. 

 

They all piled back into the car, tiredly buckling up, then off they were. Niall rested his head on Liam’s shoulder, then pulled the blanket around himself, making sure to tuck Liam in too. It was by Louis request that they had blankets since he always got cold. Zayn leaned over on Harry, already asleep, and Louis did the same. Harry leaned back, making sure to watch out for the heads that rested on each of his shoulders. He pulled a blanket around all three of them and dozed off. Paul looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at his boys. They can be a handful, but he lived for these moments. Not because it was cute or anything, but because it was _ finally quiet. _

 

Once they arrived at the airport, Paul found himself carrying out a sleeping Niall, while Harry carried out a sleeping Louis. Zayn and Liam staggered behind. They managed to get around the paps, out-smarting them and coming in through the back. The two sleepy heads were woken up gently and handed their luggage. 

 

Everyone said their goodbyes, hugged, kissed foreheads and left. Leaving Harry and Louis to themselves. 

 

“Lou, I’ll see you in one week, yeah?” Harry reassured the boy, holding their hands together.

 

“Yeah, I’ miss you so much, though,” Louis admitted sadly, looking down. Harry stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller one. 

 

“It’ll be over before you know it, yeah?” Harry whispered, holding the boy’s chin up with his index finger and thumb. 

 

“Yeah, I love you, Haz.” Louis smiled, standing up on his tip-toes to kiss the man. 

 

Off in the distance, a camera clicked and flashed, oblivious to the two lovers.

 

“Bye, sweets. I’ll miss you.” Harry said gently, kissing the boy one last time, then turning away, heading for his flight. 

 

“Don’t miss me too much!” Louis called after the man. 

 

“Impossible!” Harry called back, waving at the last second, then turned the corner, off to catch his flight. 

 

Louis stood there for another second, already missing his frog.

 

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

He took his seat, at the very back of his private jet, and off he went. To Doncaster. He buckled up, preparing for takeoff and took out his phone, immediately texting Harry, telling him to have a safe flight. Harry did the same, adding a heart emoji. They texted for a while longer until Louis was getting tired. They both tried to fall asleep then but failing. They missed each other too much. Louis looked out of the window, watching as the pavement rushed past him, the ground getting further and further away. The plane was in the sky. 

 

He put his headphones on, turning on Ed Sheeran’s song Kiss Me, then rested his head against the window and finally fell asleep. All of the events from earlier faded away as he slept the pain and worry away. Tomorrow was a new day, for new beginnings.

 

-Harry’s P.O.V- 

 

He took a seat at the back of his own jet, wondering why Louis was acting differently. He wasn’t sassy or loud like he normally was. He missed his little shit disturber. Maybe Louis was just excited to see his family, but no, Louis was always loud and extra annoying when he was excited. He didn’t seem under the weather, but then again, Louis always denied it when he was sick. 

 

Louis was always an open book to Harry. He was definitely hiding something. Maybe he could trick the other lads into thinking he was fine, but not Harry. Harry knew when the boy needed a shoulder to cry on, a nice long bath, a cup of tea, or to be simply left alone for a bit to gather his thoughts. Right now, Harry couldn't be with the boy, and didn't want to pressure Louis into telling him anything that Louis wasn't comfortable with. So he sat back in his not so comfortable seat and read his book on the many types of poetry. 

 

A few minutes into his book, he got a text from the boy himself, reading: 

 

_ Have a safe flight, love. _

 

To which Harry responded:

 

_ You too, sweets. <3 _

 

Louis will let him know what's wrong when he's ready. He could get through one week without knowing what's wrong with his baby. 

 

_ Well, maybe not.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. --Secret--

~Sunday~

 

-Harry’s P.O.V-

 

The week was going by so slow, and it was only Sunday. Two days into the hiatus. Harry was sitting in his childhood bedroom, contemplating whether or not to call Louis and ask what was wrong, he still hadn’t done that. Louis always came to him if he had an issue, except for now, and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

 

He kept going over the pros and cons, natural Harry Style’s style of coming to a decision. The pros were that he could find out what was bothering his baby, but the major con was that he might end up just pushing Louis away. So he decided to leave it alone, Louis always came to him first anyway, maybe he just needed some time. 

 

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in Doncaster, Louis was driving off to his friend, Stan’s, house, trying to forget about the disturbing text and tweet that has been causing his stomach to turn all weekend. He knew that Harry wasn’t stupid, and probably, most definitely knew that something was up. Plus, if Harry knew that something was wrong, then he would call, right? 

 

Wrong.

 

Eleven hours, and a drunk Louis later, Harry still hadn’t called, not that Louis really could talk right now, but somewhere in the last sober part of his brain, he was worried, 

 

That wasn’t his biggest problem right now, though, considering he and his friends were being kicked out of a bar. It was four in the morning, and Stan was the only sober one. 

 

They stumbled out of the bar, and into their cab. Louis was hammered, he needed Stan to hold him up. He felt sick to his stomach and started yelling at the paps until Stan managed to get him in the cab. Louis, unknowingly, gave the finger to the fans, then laid down along the row of seats just as the door shut. 

 

"Louis, get up, you have to sit," Stan begged the boy, knowing how drunk Louis was, and how he acted when he was drunk. Defiant.

 

"No no no no no, like me, Stan, like me, no no no." Louis rambled, as Stan moved to sit beside his friend.

 

"Louis, shit, move over!" Stan whisper shouted and shoved Louis’ weak body up in the cramped car, so he was sitting. He pulled the seatbelt around his friend, then sighed as Louis put his arms around him. The car started driving off and Louis acted like it was his very first time in a car.

 

"Look, Stan! No hands!" Louis shouted and lifted his arms up in the car, that was only going 50 miles an hour. Stan faked a laugh, in hopes of keeping Louis happy and prayed to get home with no problems.

 

Once they got to Stan's place, after dropping everyone else off, Louis crash landed on Stan's floor.

 

"Louis. Louis? Louis!" Stan shouted, shaking the lad. 

 

"Five more minutes..." Louis grumbled out, then turned over, tucking his hands under his head as a pillow and bringing his legs up to his chest. 

 

"Fine. Have it your way." Stan said and walked off, about to go to his own bed and fall asleep, but decided to get the boy a blanket. Louis was always cold.

 

~Monday~

 

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

The next morning, Louis woke up on the floor, not having a clue to where he was or how he had got there, or really, anything from last night. The last thing he had a memory of was telling Stan to 'hold his beer and watch this!'.

 

But no matter where he was, he needed his cereal. So, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He didn't care if he had gotten kidnapped, if his kidnapper had good cereal, he was set.

 

Stan woke up just minutes after Louis, to the sound of his fridge being raided. He jumped out of bed and ran down to protect his most treasured items until he saw who the thief was.

 

"Louis? Mate, you scared me!" Stan said to the boy with half an old cheese sandwich shoved in his mouth.

 

"Hm?" Louis questioned, finally realizing where he was. He swallowed the bite, then took a sip of water. He had a headache and massive hangover, so the sandwich was really helping it all.

 

Stan went over to his medicine cabinet and took down a couple pills for Louis, then filled a glass with water.

 

"Here, mate. This might help better than that three-month-old sandwich." Stan laughed. Louis spat out what was left in his mouth and gulped the water down along with the pills.

 

"You could've told me! Knob head!" Louis shouted, although not really mad at Stan, who had taken care of him.

 

"Okay, Okay, calm down....cheesy." Stan laughed again but was shut up when Louis shoved the remainder of the sandwich into Stan's loud mouth.

 

Stan's dog, Duke, was quietly taking a nap under the table when he smelled the sandwich. He stood up and tackled the boys to the ground, successfully getting some food into his belly. 

 

Stan and Louis were cracking up at all of this morning's events. Stan and Louis had this special love for each other, that was different than what love Louis and Harry had for one another. It couldn't be described, I guess you could say it was better than words.

 

-Harry’s P.O.V-

 

Harry woke up that day feeling confident. He had just finished his poetry book and was ready to face the day. First, he had to call Louis and make sure he was okay. He picked up his phone, scrolling through some notifications and laughing at all the funny tweets he got from the fans, instantly making him feel better. Right, he had to call Louis.

 

"Elloh?" Louis answered, knowing Harry knew. Harry knew from the start. He always did. 

 

"Louis, are you alone?" Harry asked timidly, subconsciously still debating on whether or not to ask the boy. Obviously, he wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn’t want to push the boy away. 

 

"Yeah, I'm at Stan's, but he's gone off to have a shower. Did you hear that Stan got a dog? His name is Duke and-" Louis started, trying to change the subject.

 

"Louis. I called to see if you were alright, I mean, you seemed a little nervous about something, and I know it wasn't because you were excited about going on this break. Louis, you know you can tell me anything, ever. If I'm mad or upset about anything, even if I'm mad at you. If you ever feel like something is unsettled or even if you just want to talk, you can come to me, yeah?" Harry rushed out, not sure what Louis reaction was going to be.

 

"Yeah, Haz. I know, same with you, love. I just... I didn't want you to be worried too, you know?" Louis said and bit at his fingernails.

 

"Worried about what, baby?" Harry questioned and began to fumble with his car keys that were resting on his nightstand.

 

"Oh, well... you know your black Adidas bag? The one you were looking for on the day we left, you know that one?" Louis said slowly, not sure if he was still one hundred percent on board with telling Harry about the text and tweet. Going off of the text, today was his last day to do whatever the person wanted. He still hadn’t replied. And he wasn’t going to either. 

 

"Yeah...?" Harry continued, wanting Louis to take his time, but wanting to know what was troubling the boy.

 

"Well... that day I got a text saying 'I know your secret.' I didn't know who called or what they were referring to as my secret, so I brushed it off, then I went through my twitter mentions and saw a picture of your black backpack empty, and it was similar to the text. I didn't want you to worry about anything, so I left it alone. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Haz." Louis apologized.

 

"Louis... this 'secret' they're referring to... do you think...-" Harry started to say.

 

"Yeah, I know, H. Maybe it was meant to be? Like good karma in a way?" Louis tried to explain, but Harry was always the one being more realistic.

 

"Louis, if this gets out we're just going to have to deal with more rumors. Management won't hear of it. They will set us up with more beards, and publicity stunts. We can't live like this, Lou. I know you think it might turn out nice in the end, but really, the only people who we know for sure that would be one hundred percent accepting is our families and some fans. We can't take our chances, Lou. Trust me, I would love to come out too, but this might all go in the wrong direction. No pun intended." Harry explained, hopefully making Louis understand his perspective on the situation.

 

"Yeah, yeah, reality, blah blah blah." Louis went on, smiling when Harry groaned at the boy's maturity level. Which was somewhere in the negatives.

 

"Hey, how did they get the bag anyways? They would've had to get onto floor five, past all of our security and into my room. That's next to impossible." Harry thought out loud.

 

"Yeah, well, looks like they did and we can't do anything about that. Have any ideas?" Louis asked, still not sure of what to do, or if they were just making this a big deal, when really, it was just some stupid joke.

 

"Oh my god. Louis?" Harry said and stood up, then started pacing around his room.

"Yeah? Still here, H." Louis smiled but stopped at Harry’s next words.

 

"In the bag. Our love letters to each other were in that bag. Oh my god, Louis. They know." Harry cried, pacing around the room. 

 

"Shit! Haz, what do we do? They could destroy our chances of ever coming out publicly! Shit, Haz!" Louis cried.

 

"Okay, okay, find the tweet and send me the link. I will talk with the person or something. I'll take care of this, Lou. It's okay." Harry reassured.

 

"Please, Haz, what if everything's ruined because of this? Our lives would be over!" Louis exclaimed, putting his head on the cold table top.

 

"Shhh, calm down, baby. We're Harry Styles and Louis  _ Sexy _ Tomlinson. We can move mountains together. Let's just take a step back and think of what we're going to do, yeah?" Harry breathed out, trying desperately to calm down his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah, I'm just really out of it all. Got really drunk last night with Stan and the boys, but I know you already know that." Louis admitted, feeling guilty about it all.

 

"Yeah. I saw the pictures, are you okay?" Harry asked, hating himself for not asking that when he first called, knowing that when Louis gets drunk, he gets  _ drunk. _

 

"I'm all good now. Had a really fun morning with Stan. You all good too, love?" Louis asked, making sure his own boyfriend was okay too.

 

"I'm okay now, knowing that you are, Lou. Now, let's catch this freak, and get our love letters back. I'll call Paul, and you send me the link, okay?" Harry asked, already looking for where Paul wrote down his new number.

 

"Okay, bye, love." Louis said and got up from the chair, going up to the guest room.

 

"Bye, baby, talk to you later." Harry said and hung up.

 

Louis then hung up and walked in to see Duke still eating that sandwich.

 

"You're some weird dog. Stan's quite weird too, I guess that's why you guys get along so well." Louis said when Stan walked in.

 

"You're the one talking to a dog," Stan smirked.

"Shut it, Stanley."

 

The moment he found the link to the tweet, he sent it over to Harry, who sent it to Paul to take care of. Paul reassured them that he would work out everything, making sure that whatever their secret was, considering Harry denied to tell the man, would stay sealed. 

 

Now, it was time to relax. He had had a very stressful tour and just wanted to hang out with his friends. He was going skiing with the boys the next day and had to get ready. He didn’t have any skiing equipment, so he went online shopping and ordered some, trying to find the right sizes. Once he was done, he took a long, and needed nap. It had been a long morning. 

 

~Tuesday~

 

-Harry’s P.O.V-

 

Harry woke up that afternoon at 3:24 PM, thanks to jet lag. He got out of bed then went downstairs to see his mom making lunch with his step-dad, while his sister was in the living room with Dusty. It was like his childhood, minus the bra strapped around his chest. Why did his mom ever think it was a good idea to take a picture of that? Oh well. 

 

"Harry Edward Styles! Where on earth are your clothes?" Anne said to her son, who just shrugged his shoulders and stole a piece of bacon. 

 

"Well, go put some on! Jesus, Harry." Anne told and pushed her youngest towards the stairs.

Robin laughed and went back to cooking.

 

"What are you laughing at, he's your son too." Anne said and poured the milk into glasses, hiding a smile.

 

"Hey, only half." He smirked and put the food on plates, making sure that everything was placed correctly.

 

"Oh, hush. That has nothing to do with anything, and you know it too." She said pointedly, then placed everything else onto the table and called her kids into eating.

 

"Yeah, yeah, how come you're always right?" Robin said then kissed his wife and took a seat.

 

"It's just a fact. I'm never wrong." She smirked and sat down, ready to eat the meal.

 

Harry came back down in boxers and a white shirt, followed by Gemma who came in holding Dusty, putting him down beside his food on the floor.

 

Harry and Gemma said thank you to their parents then they all began to eat. 

 

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

He woke up from his ‘nap’, the next day. Jet lag was a bitch. He didn’t even glance at his phone, before getting up and packing everything that he needed to go skiing. Everything that he ordered had arrived the night before, which Stan had brought in for him.

 

Once everything was packed and settled, he ran downstairs, smelling Yorkshire Tea. Completely forgetting his phone, which displayed a text from an unknown number, which read:

 

_ Time’s up, Tomlinson. -Anonymous _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. --Together--

~Wednesday~

 

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

Louis had had a wonderful time skiing with his mates from back home. He took some Instagram pictures, along with a few pictures with fans. It had been a good day, and now he was going home, to his family. His mom missed her biggest boy and best friend.

 

-Harry’s P.O.V-

 

It was late in the afternoon when the man decided to go shop for a little while, considering it had been a few days and their stock of food at home was running low. He put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and went off to Tesco.

 

It was only 2:00 PM when he got there, so schools weren’t out yet, meaning no screaming teenage girls. He was safe for now, only surrounded by old retired people, who had no idea who he was, let alone know how to use a flip phone.

 

He quickly did his shopping, stopping at a stand where their album was sitting, making sure to sign them all. No one paid much attention, minus a few glances from a baby who Harry waved to on the way out, after purchasing his items.

 

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

Louis had arrived home the night before, Tuesday night. He went straight to bed when he got there, waking up on Wednesday, at 5:21 PM. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, rubbed them and sat up, putting on a top.

 

He could hear the laughter and screaming giggles of his youngest siblings, Ernie, and Doris, the chatter of his eldest siblings, Lottie and Felicite, helping his lovely mother make dinner, and the twins, unheard, for the first time in forever. He stretched then stood up, making sure he was wearing pants, check, before heading downstairs.

 

He reached the bottom steps, being pushed aside by Phoebe, who was running away from Daisy.

 

“That’s my shirt! Take it off!” Yelled the flower named child, running after the other.

 

“No! It’s mine! Leave me alone you twat!” Phoebe yelled, running upstairs, slamming her door shut, just before Daisy could reach it. She pounded her fists on the door, wanting into their shared room.

 

“GO away!” The girl who was safely inside of the room screamed.

“Give it!” The other twin yelled back, desperately trying to open the door.

 

Louis shook his head and went back upstairs, deciding that peace and quiet is what his mom needed right now, and they weren’t helping. He walked up to Daisy, making her turn around and give him a puppy face.

 

“Make her give it back?” She asked, folding her hands together in a begging manner.

 

“Alright, alright.” Louis smiled, opening the door easily.

 

“What the-” Phoebe started, until she looked at who had opened her door.

 

“Pheez, is it hers?” He asked, kneeling down to her, since she was sitting on the floor, in a tactic to block out her sister.

 

“It’s not, honest!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

 

“Pheeze?” He asked again, giving her a pointed look.

 

“Ugh, fine,” She said, standing up and giving the shirt back to Daisy, who triumphantly smirked and spun around on her heel, going back downstairs.

 

“She’s still a twat,” Phoebe mumbled, going back into her room.

 

“You both are.” Louis smiled, shaking his head fondly. He loved their little squabbles. It was cute in a way, and he loved playing that stereotypical older brother role.

 

Eventually, everyone was seated around the table, eating a marvelous dinner, as Louis had stated, enjoying each others company. Especially now since Louis was home, and Lottie, considering she went on tour with the boys, but just got more off days to visit.

 

When everyone was done, Daisy and Phoebe headed off to their room to finish up on homework while Felicity and Lottie went to Lottie's room to practice makeup and Louis helped his mom wash up. They all missed him so much over the break, but no one as much as him mom. After all, they were each other’s best friends.

 

-Harry’s P.O.V-

 

Louis hadn’t been answering his texts all day, meaning the boy was probably just spending time with his family, so he went downstairs to do the same. He walked down the steps, turning the corner into the living room, and saw Gemma playing with their cat. They both _loved_ cats. Especially Dusty. He sat down beside her, putting an ankle on his knee, making her look over when the couch sank beside her.

 

“Hey, Hazza.” She smiled, patting his thigh, then going back to brushing Dusty. The cat purred, pushing his back up when Harry reached a handover and scratched the feline.  

 

"Hey, Gem," Harry replied, helping the cat get situated into his lap.

 

“Anything new going on?” She asked, looking him into the eyes, knowing he wasn’t comfortable. Something was up. She just knew.

 

"Not much, really. Did some shopping ‘round Tesco then tried to text Louis, but I guess he's busy with family. Hopefully, he doesn’t forget about me. After all, I am his boyfriend.” He joked, absentmindedly.

 

"Wait. Boyfriend? As in friend who is a boy or, like, you and Louis are _dating_?" Gemma asked, stressing the last word.

 

"Shit..." Harry muttered and started to get up, mortified. Gemma quickly stood up and grabbed his arm before he could away. He was to scared to pull away. She might hate him, he might have just ended everything. He would never see her again. Shit.

 

"Haz? It’s alright, it’s okay.” She reassured the man, pulling him down to sit beside her again. He sat down slowly, not sure what she was going to say.

 

“It’s alright. C’mere.” She said, holding her arms out wide. He smiled and shifted closer, hugging her back. He loved her, so much.

 

“Listen, I’m not going to say anything, unless you give me the O.K, alright?” She said, holding his face, staring him straight into his eyes.

 

"Pinky swear?" He asked, pulling away and held out his little finger.

 

"Pinky ppromise, She emphasized, locking her finger with his.

 

They talked for a little while longer, eventually calling their parents in, who had heard the whole thing, and loved their children just a little bit more than yesterday. They were so supportive of one another. They raised some wonderful children.

 

Harry told them everything, from when he and Louis had first felt the spark, to now. He told them about the song lyrics, which were really words from their love letters to each other. He told them about their first kiss, when Louis made them chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. He told them about their tiny squabbles, when Louis would refuse to wear shoes or when he wouldn’t wake up. He told them anything and everything. Well, _almost_ everything. They were his mom and step-dad.

 

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

Louis was curled up in bed, silently crying, after throwing his phone against his desk chair. He saw the text from Anonymous. He didn’t know what to do, and didn’t want to worry his love. So he just curled up under the sheets and cried, blowing his nose when needed and wiping away tears before they could slide down his face and onto his pillow, which a few had already managed to do.

 

A few hours later, he had cried himself to sleep, oblivious to his phone which buzzed every second, displaying notifications from twitter, facebook, messages, missed calls and everything else in the book. All about the love letters.

 

Harry had been trying desperately to call the boy, but failed every time. Louis was a heavy sleeper, thanks to his big family, subconsciously teaching him to sleep through any and every noise.

 

Louis phone read:

 

_10:04 PM_

_Louis? The letters. They’re EVERYWHERE. -Haz_

 

_10:07 PM_

_Louis, text me back, please! -Haz_

 

_10:13 PM_

_Louis! No one’s mad! It’s great! Please, love! -Haz_

 

_10:20 PM_

_Louis William Tomlinson! Everyone’s so happy for us! (We can COME OUT) LOUIS!! -Haz_

 

_10:22 PM_

_UGH LEWIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON TEXT ME BACK! BABY, THEY’RE TWEETING ‘#LarryComeOut’ IT’S EVERYWHERE! BABY PLEASE!! WAKE UP, MY LOVE!! <3 -Haz _

 

_10:30 PM_

_I give up. Text me when you get this, baby. I love you, sweet dreams, sweets. <3 -Haz _

 

~Thursday~

 

-Harry’s P.O.V-

 

Harry eventually fell asleep, the night prior, and woke up this morning feeling ecstatic. He just wished that he could call Louis and share his excitement with the boy.

 

The man with the curls stretched and checked his phone again, still not seeing a single notification from his love, but many of his other loves, the fans. They were so supportive, even though nothing was confirmed. Management had been trying to contact him all night and day, but he would rather die than respond to them trying to set him up with another beard.

 

He slipped on some slippers, then went downstairs, only wearing a pair of black Calvin Klein underwear. He walked into the kitchen, a little more pep in his step, as his mom would say. He made a quick breakfast of egg and sausage, then went back upstairs, once again texting the boy again.

 

_11:02 AM_

_Louis? Please wake up. It’s alright, everything’s alright. No one is mad or judging us. It’s not confirmed, but it’s a step. At least we know how they’ll react. Management is trying to set me up with Kendall Jenner as a beard, but there’s no way in hell I’m doing that. She thinks I smell bad, why would I want to do that to her again? Ha. -Haz_

 

_11:01 AM_

_Oops, last text was really long. Love you, boo baby bear sweetie lovey! -Haz_

 

_11:11 AM_

_Louis, Lovey. We can come out now 100%! Larry Stylinson is coming out! Love you to the moon and back, and there again, and back again.... <3 -Haz _

 

_11:015 AM_

_Lewis. Text me. Now. -Haz_

 

_11:22 AM_

_Nevermind. Don’t text me. I still love you, though. <3 -Haz _

 

_11:43 AM_

_I’m sorry, baby. Please text me? I love you! <3 -Your Haz _

 

_12:00 PM_

_Louis? Is everything alright? Baby? I know it might be all too much, but please call me? I love you so much, baby. -Haz_

 

An hour later, Louis still hadn’t texted him back. So the man washed his dishes, had a shower, dressed himself in a black shirt, black leggings and black boots, topped with a Green Bay Packers hoodie. Then, he packed a backpack with his necessities and left. He was going to Doncaster.

-Louis’ P.O.V-

 

The boy woke up at 11:00 AM on the dot. He read Harry’s messages as they came in, but he couldn’t respond. He was overjoyed and wasn’t able to form a sentence with his thumbs. He was always telling Harry that it wouldn’t be a problem if they came out, but Harry insisted that people would turn away and shut them out. Louis so badly wanted to say ‘I told you so’ but he didn’t have the heart. So, he sat on his bedroom floor, crying once again. Happy tears.

 

-

 

Around 3:00 PM, there was a knock on his bedroom door, meaning that it was his mom or dad, considering that none of his sisters would even think of knocking, and Lottie or Felicity would just talk to him through the door. He stood up, and went over, opening up the door, revealing a very pissed off Harry Styles.

 

“You’re _fine_ ?!” Harry questioned, grabbing Louis face, squishing his cheeks together. Louis pushed him away and felt unbelievably guilty. _He didn’t know Harry would drive down here!_

 

“H-Haz? I- um…” Louis choked out, swallowing thickly.

 

“Don’t you dare _Haz_ me. Why didn’t you reply?!” Harry asked, growing angrier for every second that Louis didn’t respond.

 

“It’s just- I mean- I don’t know?” Louis mumbled, shrugging. He really didn’t know, and certainly didn’t have a good enough reason for Harry. So he just stood there, wanting to crawl back under his covers a cry. He made Harry mad.

 

“Louis. I drove here all the way from Cheshire for you to be perfectly fine, with your phone clearly charged,” Harry noticed, nodding over to the boy’s phone, “for you to tell me that you _don’t know_?!” The man emphasized, both boys grateful that Louis’ mom had taken everyone out for lunch.

 

“I-I’m sorry?” Louis shook out, twiddling his fingers around. Harry just stood there expectantly, waiting for more than a half-assed apology. Which didn’t come.

 

“Louis William Tomlinson. I’m going to go downstairs, and when you have something to say to me, you may come down and say it. For now, you can forget about me. Doesn’t seem like it’ll be that hard for you anyways.” Harry stated, then walked out, making sure to shut the door loudly behind him. Louis’ shoulders shook, before he fell to the floor, crying once again. Why was he such a failure?

 

-

Harry walked downstairs, not sure if he had done the right thing. He knew that they both needed to cool off, and being in the same room while doing so was not going to help. So, he went into the living room and went through twitter, looking at #LarryComeOut tweets, wishing he had Louis in his arms, pressed against his chest, like he does in these _claimed_ to be photoshopped pictures.

 

Footsteps were heard coming down the steps by the man with the curls. He looked up to see a very shy Louis, peeking around the corner with his hands folded. Harry motioned for him to come over, so the boy did, shuffling his feet until Harry opened his arms, causing the boy to run full force into them. God, did they miss each other. Harry’s arms and warmth was home to Louis, and looking deep into Louis’ eyes was home to Harry. They couldn’t explain it, but it just was. It was love.

 

Louis looked up shyly and apologized once again, Harry did the same, apologizing or being so rude and putting him on a time-out kind of thing, like a child.

 

“I-I kind of like it?” Louis stuttered, burying his face into the man’s collar bones. Harry was shocked, but not quite, if he really thought about it. Louis loved to act up, like children. The boy loved attention, like children. The boy was shy when it came to apologizing, like children.

 

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll put you on time-out once in awhile, keep my baby in line.” Harry joked even though Louis looked up at him, smiling.

 

“Really? Like, I mean, yeah.” Louis spoke, unsure of what he was trying to say. Harry smiled fondly and really considered the idea.

 

“I will if you want me to, Lou. It’s alright. You like me being in control? Or do you like punishments? What do you like, baby? It’s alright. I’ll tell you mine. No judging. Promise.” Harry agreed, sticking out his pinky finger, linking it with Louis, before learning all about Louis’ kinks and turn-offs.

 

“No, not wax play. It scares me.” Louis admitted, playing with a loose thread on Harry’s shirt.

 

“It’s alright, baby. Whatever you say no to, we won’t do. Promise. Tell me something that you like, sweets.” Harry urged, then kissed the boy’s forehead.

 

“I like, kind of, like I’ve never tried it, but I think I like spanking, kind of?” Louis said, not really sure how to put it. He heard that spanking was a very common fetish and he wanted to try it out. He loved the idea of it. Of Harry’s hands marking up his bum, the sting lingering for a day or two. He had never been spanked before, just threatened it once by him mom, but nothing other than that.

 

Harry nodded, not being able to string a sentence together of how _fucking_ much he loved that idea. He now had no other goals in life, other than to mark up Louis ass with his hand prints. And _oh yes_ , he would accomplish it.

 

At the end of their conversation, they came to a conclusion that Louis would be a submissive and Harry, the dominant. Whenever they were home, everything was in action. If Louis behaved, he would get rewarded, and if he misbehaved, he would get a punishment. They made a list, to be safe, and then were going to test out his limits during the weekend.

 

**_Louis Rules and Limits:_ **

_1.No Back Talking_

_2.No Hitting, Kicking, Pinching, Pushing, etc._

_3.Do Not Cum Without Permission_

_4.Do Not Play With Yourself Without Permission_

_5.When Safe Word Is Used, It All Stop_

**_Punishments:_**

_1.Sour Candy / Time-Out / Spanking_

_2.Time-Out_

_3.Cock Ring / Spanking_

_4.Cock Ring / Spanking_

_Note: If a rule is broken, you will be punished however Dom sees fit according to the rule that was broken. If you need to color out, you do. You will not be punished for coloring out._

 

Louis was excited for all of this and a little scared, but he trusted Harry with his life. It was all going to work out. Louis was sure of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. --Complete--

~Friday~

 

Louis parents came home at 6:00 PM, the night before and bombarded him and Harry with questions. They were worse than the interviewers. Louis mom hugged him so tight and kissed his cheeks, probably more than he had ever been kissed in his whole life. The weight of everything just rose off of his chest, as did Harry’s. His boyfriend. Harry Edward Styles.

 

Everything was moving so quick, and they didn’t know how to handle it all. Management finally got a hold of them and tried to threaten firing them if they didn’t follow through with their contracts, and get beards. Harry joked, saying he couldn’t grow one if he tried. Louis was the only one who laughed.

 

“Harry! Kendall and Danielle already agreed and we paid her! We hired a fucking _baby_! Where the hell is Briana’s bump supposed to go?! It’s in your contract! We can take you to court!” Elizabeth, one of their bosses, threatened.

 

“I want to talk to Simon.” Harry insisted, grinding his teeth together.

 

“Fine. He’s just going to say the same thing! You’re wasting your time, Styles.” She then put Simon on the line, who had been listening the whole time.

 

“Yes, Harry?” Simon asked, then cracked his knuckles.

 

“We’re quitting. Shred our contracts. All of ours. Liam’s, Niall’s, Zayn’s, Louis’ and mine. Now.” Harry ordered, holding Louis tight, rubbing the boy’s back, silently reassuring the boy that everything would be okay.

 

“Okay. Goodbye, it was a pleasure working with you boys.” Simon stated simply, then took a sip of his water.

 

“Wait? Just like that?” Harry asked, surprised at the sudden change of tone, from Eliza to Simon.

 

“Well, you’re the one in charge. You all have devoted five plus years of your lives to us. I know it’s what you boys have always wanted to do, but we put a load of pressure on you lads since day one. Right now, where you’re all at, you deserve a break. You can rest when you’re at the top, and you are. You deserve freedom from this stressful life that we’ve been putting you through. I wish all the best to you boys in the future. It was a pleasure.” Simon spoke, making everyone tear up.

 

“We love you, Simon. That you for always being there for us and believing in us. Goodbye.”

 

“Bye, Harry. Tell the others what’s happened. They might want to know.” Simon chuckled, then hung up, going back to his bath.

 

Harry couldn’t be more grateful for that man, none of them could. Simon helped them right from the start, all the way to the very last second, and was still supportive of whatever they were going to do in their futures. He loved that man, their uncle.

 

Later on that day, Harry and Louis had decided to call the others and explain everything that had happened in the last few days. It was a lot, but they were all ears. At the end of the skype call, they all still loved them both the same, and were so happy for them. The fans were clearly already happy, but nothing was confirmed on their end. They were next.

 

Louis opened his Instagram up and took a picture of Harry, then Harry did the same, taking one of Louis. They posted them both with the caption:

 

_True Love. 12.04.15_

 

Then they went on Twitter and tweeted about everything. Louis wrote:

 

_Yes , it’s true. Harry and I have been dating since he was 16 and I was 18. We could not be happier. Thank you all so much for the support ! Love you all ! #LarryCameOut_

 

Harry’s read:

 

_I love Louis William Tomlinson. And that’s perfectly fine. Thank you all for the support. All the love. X #LarryCameOut_

 

Their phones blew up after that, with tremendous amounts of support and calls from family, saying congratulations. They were overwhelmed and collapsed on Louis’ bed together. It had been a long day.

 

One that neither would change for the world.

 

~Saturday~

 

They decided to head to their home in LA, which had been titled Harry’s, but the fans, but really it was both of theirs. They got on the plane, making sure to hold hand all the damn way through that airport, giving the paps a nice long kiss to take a picture of, to go along with the _claimed_ to be photoshopped picture from before, when they were saying goodbye to each other, less than a week ago.

 

They boarded their flight, in their private jet, going right to the back. The pilot probably didn’t want to hear their screams and moans.

 

It was time to celebrate.

~Sunday~

 

They were in their house, in LA, loving up one another. Their new rules were in action, and Louis was nervous to mess up, but Harry reassured him that it would only be a light punishment if he did, considering it was their first time. They agreed that the first week was more of a trial week, to see what they did and didn’t like.

 

Around 2:00 PM, Louis was in the den, watching _Room_. He had never cried so much for a movie in his life. When the movie finished, Harry walked in, holding their dog, Colin. He took a seat, letting the dog down and run out of the room. Louis looked at him with red eyes, showing that the boy had been crying.

 

“It’s just a movie, Lou.” Harry chuckled, wiping away the boy’s tears.

 

“It is not! It’s a movie about a girl who got kidnapped when she was 17, then raped and had a baby! His name is Jack and he narrates the movie and book! It’s wonderful. And don’t you _dare_ label it as ‘just a movie’!” Louis snapped, crossing his arms.

 

“C’mon, sweets, it’s fake. No need to cry over it.” Harry shrugged off, then stood up and was about to head into the kitchen when he felt two hands on his back, shoving him forward.

 

He caught himself, then turned around slowly, intimidating the boy, who instantly regretted ever pushing the man.

 

“Come here, Louis. Now.” Harry ordered sternly, pointing a finger down right in front of himself.

 

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean-”

 

“Now.”

 

Louis quickly went over, standing right in front of the man, causing Harry to look even more intimidating. Standing right over him. Asshole.

 

“What rule did you break? Hm?” Harry demanded to know, staring daggers into the boy.

 

“I- rule- um…”

 

Before Louis could form a sentence, Harry was grabbing the boy’s arm, bringing him into the kitchen and pulling out the list of rules that he had put in one of the cabinets on the top shelf, making sure that no guests would be able to find it.

 

“Which rule, Louis?” Harry questioned, showing Louis the list.

 

“This- this one…” The boy with caramel brown hair mumbled, pointing to rule #2.

 

“What does it say?” Harry questioned even further, knowing that this was Louis first mess up, so he was going to go easy and be patient with the boy.

 

“It- it says- um- no hitting, kicking, pinching, p- pushing, etc…” He muttered, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

 

Harry sighed and gently lifted the boy’s chin. This was the hard part.

 

“What happens when rule #2 is broken, Louis?” Harry asked, still keeping a firm voice, but gentle touch.

 

“Um- a time-out…”

 

“Exactly, good boy. 10 minutes, okay? We’ll try that. If you need me, colour out. If you can’t handle it, colour out. You will never be punished for colouring out, okay?” Harry instructed the boy, then lead him into the kitchen corner when Louis nodded.

 

Louis looked at the ground, playing with a loose strand on his shirt sleeve, regretting his actions. Harry walked away, only into the den, just in case the boy coloured out. Harry needed to be there for him right away. His mom didn’t raise a douche.

 

A few minutes in, Louis started to shift from one foot to another, not being able to stand still any longer. At five minutes, he started to quietly hum, knowing he wasn’t allowed to talk, but couldn’t help himself from making _no_ noise. Harry understood, since this was the lad’s first punishment and real time-out since he was probably six or seven, so he would mess up. They both would, but it takes time to be perfect, Harry knew that. So he was patient. That was until Louis started to really test his boundaries and kick the wall.

 

“Louis, stop that.” Harry ordered.

 

“Stop what?” The boy smirked, continuing to kick the wall.

 

“You know what. Now stop, unless you want the time to start over.” Harry threatened.

 

“Fine.” Louis huffed, putting his leg down.

 

When the time was finally up, Harry went over and turned Louis around, holding him close.

 

“You did such a good job, baby boy.” Harry praised, kissing the boy on his forehead.

 

Louis smiled and apologized for pushing the man. Which Harry accepted, then picked up Loui bridal style, going up to their room.

 

“Since this was your first real punishment, and you did so good for me, I’m going to reward you. This won’t happen every time you do good on a punishment, but I understand that it took almost everything in you to obey. So, I’m going to reward you.” Harry smirked, placing Louis down on their bed and ripping off his pants in one quick motion.

 

Eventually, they were both fully naked and Harry was balls deep in the smaller one.

 

Punishments didn’t seem too bad anymore, to the boy who couldn’t stop moaning.

 

~Sunday~

 

They had spent the night cuddling and _celebrating_ , just _loving_ each other. Louis decided to surprise Harry with breakfast, but half way through beating the eggs, he wanted cereal. So, he went over to the cupboard and got himself a bowl of fruit loops, then went over to the fridge and got out the milk, because only _weirdos_ eat cereal dry. _Harry._ Then, he poured them into a bowl and got a spoon. He sat down at the breakfast table and began to eat.

 

Harry came down, shirtless and sweaty from last night. He rubbed his left eye with a closed fist and went over to Louis and picked him up, putting him on his lap.

 

“Couldn’ ha’ go’ your own feat?” Louis spoke around a mouthful of cereal.

 

“I like this one. It comes with a Louis, my favourite. Plus, you’re warm, and I forgot to put a shirt on.” Harry said in his deep, raspy morning voice, that managed to turn Louis on like nothing else.

 

“ _Forgot._ ” Louis emphasized, pointing out that Harry did not _forget_. Oh no. Far from it actually.

 

“Oops.” Harry stated simply, and took the boy’s spoon, taking a bite of the sugary cereal himself.

 

“Ew.” Harry said, scrunching up his face and forcing himself to swallow. Something he wasn’t new to. _Swallowing_.

 

“Wha? An’ gi’ me my foon back!” The caramel haired boy complained while chewing his food.

 

“Chew your food.” Harry instructed, and gave the boy his spoon back. Louis chewed then swallowed, he was _also_ very good at that.

 

“What’s so disgusting?” Louis asked, defending his cereal.

 

“You put milk in in. I hate milk in it.” Harry said, poking at Louis belly button, under his shirt.

“Oh, well don’t eat it then?” Louis pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the man.

 

“Yeah, well, too late, my love,” Harry smirked.

 

“That is _not_ what I meant by _eating_ , Harry Styles.” Louis laughed, looking up at the man.

 

“Yeah, well, too late, my love,” Harry repeated, kissing Louis shoulder.

 

Eventually, Louis finished his breakfast and Harry went to make his own, _without_ milk. They sat in the den afterwards. just enjoying the silence of it all.

 

Around 3:00 PM, when Harry was sleeping on the couch and Colin was curled up beside the man, Louis looked outside, where the sky was clearing up after a rainstorm. He noticed something as the clouds moved aside. He jumped up and shook awake the softly snoring man.

 

“Wha- what?” Harry yawned, looking at Louis with a tired expression.

 

“Look!” Louis shouted and pulled Harry out the backdoor.

 

He was pulled into their backyard, feet now soaking wet from the grass.

 

“Lou, we’re not wearing shoes!” Harry said, about to cry. These were his favourite socks.

 

“Oh, hush.” The boy whispered and linked his fingers behind Harry’s neck.

 

“Look up,” Louis whispered, nudging Harry’s head with the bottom of his own.

 

Harry looked up and saw what Louis was talking about.

 

A rainbow.

 

They looked deep into each other’s eyes, before making out more passionately than they ever had before.

 

They had always imagined that their coming out story would end with a quick peck on stage, covered in water and sweat. But this was so much better.

 

It was their own rainbow spotlight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along with me on this stressful journey to complete this. I took down the other chapters, as I got a different idea. I hope you will stay and I can promise you that you will love it. Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it. :) 
> 
> (Check out my other work: Dark Angels) 
> 
> Love you! 
> 
> -M.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
